Ару Акисе
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Ару Акисе (秋 瀬 或, Akise Aru) - один из друзей Юкитеру Амано, позже ставший одним из главных героев сериала. Акисе очень умён и мечтает стать всемирно известным детективом, когда станет старше. Исследуя связь между Юки и владельцами дневников будущего, Акисе становится близким другом Юкитеру, но врагом и соперником Юно Гасай. Акисе быстро влюбляется в Юки и желает, чтобы тот стал Богом. Он является главным героем спин-офф манги "Дневник Будущего: Парадокс", где вместе с Муру-Муру замечают Юки и Юно в игре на выживание, после чего Муру Муру случайно убивает Юно, а Юкитеру оказывается ранен. Личность Акисе - умный парень, немного эксцентричный, холодный и спокойный. Он известен своей красотой, нередко пропускает занятия ради игры в детектива, расследуя происшествия и разыскивая улики. Акисе использует интеллект, чтобы обводить людей вокруг пальца - как в случае с Хинатой Хино, когда он сделал вид, что у него есть Дневник будущего. Он показал большую сообразительность, всегда придумывая успешные планы. Несмотря на ум и аналитический характер, Акисе говорит, что не имеет реальной души или жизни, будучи только "инструментом" в игре - он создание Деуса, посланное собирать информацию об игроках. Акисе демонстрирует чувства к Юкитеру (что наглядно показано, когда он поцеловал Юки). Он поддерживает Юкитеру и делает всё, чтобы помочь ему; тем не менее Деус говорит, что это также было частью его плана. Дневники и способности Большую часть времени не обладает Дневником, но потом становится владельцем Дочернего Дневника: Дневник Детектива, который позволяет ему читать предсказания других обладателей Дневников, как и их действия. В основном это делает любой противостоящий дневник бесполезным, так как он всегда будет знать результат. Несмотря на невероятное преимущество, которое делает Дневник Детектива самым мощным из дневников в сериале, у него есть недостатки. Например, если кто уже знает, что предсказания на его дневника, можно вместо того, чтобы выполнять действия, которые заставили бы Акисэ себя, чтобы изменить будущее вместо того, чтобы пытаться изменить его самому себе. Во-вторых, как свидетельствует Юно, так как он читает записи различных дневников, если у Вас есть доступ к нескольким копиям одного и того же дневника, тогда можно спутать детективный дневник. Это неизвестно, если этот метод будет работать с различными Дневниках, учитывая, что он мог прочитать и Yukiteru дневник и случайный дневник, если еще много дневников не могло привело к переполнению информации - хотя это неизвестно. В большинстве серий Акисэ полагается в решении проблем на недюжинный интеллект. Как детектив, которым он мечтает стать, он весьма сообразителен и может распутывать дела, исходя из клочков информации. Например, когда Карюдо несколько раз посылал собак убить героев, Акисэ был способен отслеживать его. Кроме того, он смог понять, что Дневник Случайностей Юкитеру выдаёт сообщения от лица владельца, без явных предпосылок для этого заключения. Будучи детективом, он имеет тесные связи с полицией - в основном через Масуми Нисидзиму; это дает ему доступ к ресурсам, используемым полицией, предположительно, полицейской информации, а также самим полицейским, о чем свидетельствует то, что он смог установить связь Юки с несколькими инцидентами с держателями дневников. Акисэ зарекомендовал себя экспертом в области рукопашного боя и холодного оружия, превосходя Юно, хотя та удерживала нож у его горла. В основном он не носит оружия, но когда дело доходит до боя, Акиэ предпочитает тупое оружие, такое как тонфа или труба. Он показал, что способен бороться на равных против Юнo. Он успешно отражал дубинкой атаки катаны Юно и уверенно держался против неё, несмотря на то, что она была вооружена ножом. Дневник будущего: Парадокс Ару Акисе связался с Муру Муру после того как она случайно удалила Юно Гасай перед началом игры на выживание. The Tenth's Trap Rescue Operation The Seventh's Battle of Love The Eleventh's Kingdom Начало конца С помощью Камады, Акисе разговаривает практически с мёртвым Деусом,спрашивая того, действительно ли можно воскресить людей. Деус отвечает, что можно воскресить тело,но душа никогда не может быть возвращена, поэтому невозможно вернуть мёртвых. С помощью полученной информации, Акисе понимает,что Юно обманывала Юки и решает предупредить его, однако Деус останавливает его и раскрывает другую истину, что Акисе на самом деление является созданием Деуса,чтобы служить наблюдателем в игре, чья обязанность заключалась в получении информации. Акисе отрицает, что он всего лишь марионетка и утверждает, что у него есть своя воля, к которой Деус бросает вызов ему, чтобы доказать это. Акисе говорит, что он исследовал как Карюудо, так и Юно, но Деус говорит, что Карюудо пытался уклониться от игры, и что Юно является самым важным человеком в игре. Деус даёт последний шанс Акисе, где Акисе отвечает, что его любовь к Юки принадлежит ему, но Деус отвечает, что это поделка, прежде чем он его изгнал.Однако Акисе даётся вернутся после успешного получения своего Детективного дневника из Камадо, который Акисе использует в качестве доказательства своей собственной воли Деусу. Поражённый , Деус соглашается позволить ему делать все, что пожелает. Акисе, позже найденный Юки и Юно, сказал что Восьмая находится в надёжном месте. Юно спрашивает, где она, и Акисе насмешливо говорит, что хочет поговорить с Юки и что она должна уйти. Разгневанная она наносит удар Акисе, но это оказывается бесполезным, поскольку на нем был защитный жилет. Юно пытается оглушить его, но Акисе использует резиновую перчатку. Юки и Юно шокированы тем, как это возможно, поскольку дневник Юки подтверждает его смерть, и Акисе раскрывает свой дневник тем, что делает их бесполезными. Юно призывает Юки пойти за Камадо, пока она борется с Акисе, и он это делает. Акисе борется с Юно Гасай и побеждает с помощью своего Дневника Детектива. Однако,Юно пишет сообщение Юки о том,что Акисе причиняет ей боль,Юки угрожает Акисе смертью, Юки ненавидел его. Смущенный и шокированный Акисе, как можно скорее залечивает раны Юно. Акисе использует это время для того чтобы позвонить Юки, но он не может связаться. Он находит их поздно и к его ужасу Юно уже обманула Юки в том что Акисе убил его друзей и Акисе отчаянно мчится к Юки. Там он обнаружил, что Юкитеру в попытках убить Камадо, убил всех остальных. During his last attempt to convince Yuki about abandoning Yuno as he believes Yuno will kill him to become god. Yuno arrives wounded and tells Akise to get away from Yuki, but Akise kisses Yuki provoking Yuno. He fights once more against her ready to destroy her Diary which he does, however and much to his shock, Yuno is still alive and slices his throat. Upon reading the entry on the destroyed Diary, he realizes that what he destroyed was the real Yuno's Diary instead of hers, but given that the real Yuno was never a participant, it is impossible that she would have a Diary. Pondering the rules of the game and the power of the Diaries, he finally discovers Yuno's secret. Akise, who had discovered Yuno's secret, tries to tell Yuki, but finds himself unable to speak due to his throat injury. He is then decapitated by Yuno while trying to show Yuki his diary's screen, on which he had written his discovery about Yuno. Third World: OVA Redial After the incident in the Second World, Aru Akise works for Deus as an observer for the twelve diary holder. Third World is living in peace without the incident and massacre that happened in Second World. Deus' power is still dying yet, he hasn't found a new God to take his place and even planned out a new game. Akise, Yuno, Mao, Hinata, Kosaka and Reisuke (being his assistant) were all out for Summer class excursion when Yuno realises that something is missing from her. Akise reports this to Deus. Yuno was sitting on her bed when a voice started talking to her. She then started talking to her and brought her to the God's realm of Time and Space. Meanwhile, the Third World Murmur was talking to Deus when she suddenly sensed someone got in the forbidden area. Yuno started walking to the platform, following the voice in her head until third world Murmur stopped her. Uryuu used her powers (obtained from the Second World Deus) to stop third world Murmur from interferring with Yuno. After Yuno got past third world Murmur, she sees Akise standing in the middle blocking her way. Akise starts telling her about her First World's personality and what she did to the Second World. Akise charges with a katana at Yuno, Yuno stops him and falls together on top of him. Yuno took the katana and kept walking until she saw the sphere, where First World Yuno locked Yukiteru (a world created by her for Yukiteru's wishes and desires to happen). From there, she saw the first world Murmur. Murmur starts crying and talks about her old master, First World Yuno, to her and how her memories shouldn't vanish in vain. Yuno accepts her First World memories. Meanwhile, Yukiteru's Future Random Diary bleeps and show 'Yuno went to see Yukiteru'. Yuno went to the Second World's realm and hugs Yukiteru. Third World Deus made Yuno to be the third world's Goddess, making a pathway for Yukiteru and Yuno's realms. Trivia * "Песня некой истины" Алисы Рокуген является основной песней темы Акисе. * His given name, Aru, means "exist", which is likely to be a subtle hint to Aru's true origins. * In Paradox, Aru's brief alteration of history allows him to create a large alliance made out of most of the diary owners - Keigo Kurusu, Reisuke Houjou, Tsubaki Kasugano, Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami, Kamado Ueshita being represented by Orin Miyashiro, and Yomotsu Hirasaka. He never meets Karyuudo Tsukishima and John Bacchus, kills Takao Hiyama and fights Minene Uryu. * В японской озвучке аниме голос Ару гораздо глубже, чем у Юкки. Однако в английском дабе этой разницы нет. * Акисе действительно любит Юкитеру. Он поцеловал но на себя, но и для вызова волны ревности последней. Когда Акисе говорит с Дэусем о своей воле, тот говорит ему все это было искусственно создано и заранее спланировано.Тогда же Акисе говорит богу, что он любитЮкки на глазах у Юно не только для того, чтобы перевести ярость Ю Юкитеру, но Дэус отвечает ему, что это также являлось частью его плана. * Third World Akise is called an observer by Third World Murmur and Deus. * He was a diary apprentice in the Second World, and he used Eight's server to use this. His diary is called the Detective Diary, which can resolve an incident, or tell the truth. * В 3 мире Цубаки положила на него глаз и преследует подобно сталкеру.